


Our Darkest Hour

by JPthewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tvd_originals, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter
Summary: A war between man and supernatural is arising after the lost of baby Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson was on a road of destruction and soon Hayley Marshall followed behind. This had only been the beginning of the war.Supernaturals from all over the world were now being hunted down and killed as they posed a threat. And from a town in Virginia, Mystic Falls, a man lead his own army of young supernatural soldiers, along with his two daughters.Josie and Lizzie were upcoming leaders, being taught everything there is to know about the war and how to fight in it. Josie was ready, fit to follow in her father's footsteps yet her sister was slowly trailing behind. Lizzie would stop at nothing to prove everyone that she was just as capable of fighting alongside her sister. But even if she wanted to believe that, she may need a bit more convincing.And maybe all she needed was a friend, who was kept in a coffin.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Our Darkest Hour

The sun arose over Mystic Falls. The previous night had been long, and exhausting for a group of teenagers. They managed to find shelter just in time. And although many would sleep during the night, most of the teenagers stayed awake, fear had always kept them up. 

Luckily for Elizabeth Saltzman, she found sleep rather easy. As a matter of fact, she had been sleeping just now, until she felt a pair of hands shaking her awake.

“Lizzie?” A young vampire named Kaleb shook her a bit more, “Lizzie, you need to get up.” Once Lizzie opened her eyes, the vampire backed away. “Well, good morning sleeping beauty.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sat up on the bench she was sleeping on. “What time is it?” 

Kaleb shrugged, “We didn't exactly bring watches, Lizzie. But it's been morning for a while, we need to keep moving.” 

“Speaking of moving,” Jed, a werewolf said as he walked toward the two. “You need to control your girl, Kaleb. She's been bossing us around since this morning. We definitely need to leave before she decides to leave us.”

“She wouldn't do that,” Lizzie replied. “She's smarter than that.”

“She's also very impatient,” Jed commented. 

Kelab reached into his pocket, pulling out a granola bar. The vampire offered it to Lizzie, “This is the last of our food, but you need to eat something.”

Lizzie turned to Kaleb and took the granola bar, she nodded at him to say thank you. While she opened the small snack, Jed scratched the back of his neck. “While you two enjoy breakfast, I probably should get back out there, MG hasn't slept and he's on the verge of collapsing.” 

“I'll only need a minute,” Lizzie says. Jed nods before leaving Lizzie and Kaleb alone. Lizzie stuck the granola bar in her mouth before standing up, she kneeled to reach her belongings under the bench. She heard Kaleb scoff from behind her.

“They really think they'll find him?” Kaleb says out loud. Lizzie turned her head a little, Kaleb had been looking at several 'wanted' papers stuck to the wall. Lizzie stood up for a moment before walking beside the vampire, she stared at all the faces, some had their eyes crossed out.

“Niklaus Mikaelson,” Lizzie says, her eyes linger on the hybrid's face. 

“Aka, our downfall.” Kaleb folded his arms over his chest, his brows knitting together. “Got to hand it to him, he's resilient.” 

“In the worst ways,” Lizzie added. She ate more of her granola bar before going back to her belongings. She collected her things together while Kaleb started talking.

“I wonder how everyone's been, at the school.”

“I'm sure they're fine,” Lizzie says, “Like we will be once we get back.”

Kaleb turned around to face her, “can you really promise that?” the vampire asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. “Even after what happened to Julia?”

“Yes, I can.” Lizzie nodded, her voice came out a lot weaker than she intended. “What happened to Julia is what will happen when you don't listen to me.” 

“I don't think Alyssa agrees,” Kaleb says.

Lizzie turned around to look at the vampire, she clutched the rifle tighter in her hands. “Alyssa can think whatever she wants, but is this my team?”

Kaleb nodded without a reply, Lizzie smiled. “Just remember, what I say goes.” She walked past the vampire and eyed around her surroundings. After coming to the conclusion that they were safe, Lizzie walked over to Jed, MG, and Alyssa who were huddled together, Kaleb following behind.

Lizzie cleared her throat, her three teammates looked at her. MG was the first to speak, with a smile. “Hey, you're up.”

“Finally,” Alyssa mumbled. Her eyes glaring at Lizzie, “It's almost like someone forgot we have a place to get going to.”

Before Lizzie could respond, Jed interrupted her. “Now that we're all ready, what approach are we taking?” 

“Stealth—”

“Are you kidding me?” Alyssa scoffed, “We aren't going to get anywhere running around with our tails tucked between our legs.”

“We're in broad daylight,” Lizzie pointed out, “We're not walking around guns blazing everywhere, that's stupid.”

“You wanna know what's stupid?” Alyssa stepped closer to Lizzie, “Cowards,” she spat out. She turned to the boys, “Are we cowards?” She asked.

“N-no,” MG replied, “But it would probably be best if we listen to li—”

“I know you're her suck up that does whatever he's told,” Alyssa replied, “but you've got a brain of your own, and I know you know how to use it.”

“What do you suggest?” Kelab asked.

“I say, we go head first.” Just as she says this, several gunshots fire from a distance. The teenagers jump, each holding their own weapons securely. Alyssa stared off in the direction of the gunshots, she turned back to the group and raised both eyebrows. “Looks like we don't have a lot of time to decide, so do you all say?”

The boys were hesitant to reply. It made sense, Lizzie was their team captain but Alyssa was usually pretty good at calling the shots. The witch noticed the silence hanging over them, she scoffed again before rolling her eyes. She took it upon herself to lead, and walked straight toward the gunshots. 

“Should we follow her?” MG asked Lizzie. 

Lizzie sighed, she was considering the option of leaving the witch to do whatever she wanted but at the same time, she was taught better. “Go after her.” The boys nod their heads before following Alyssa, Lizzie sucked in a breath before following her team. 

Alyssa was fast on her feet, that was another reason she was a good soldier. Eventually, they caught up with her and were kneeling beside the tough soldier, their eyes on a father and son. They were on their knees with their hands raised in the air. 

“Please sir,” The father begs. “We're not supernatural.”

A man stood in front of the family, he wore a battle dress with a rifle of his own. “You're out before curfew.”

“I-I'm aware sir!” the hopeless father says. “I-I was hoping to reach a pharmacy.” The man wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, he couldn't be any older than ten. “You see, my son is sick.”

“Hm,” the officer hummed, “We'll be the judge of that.” One of his partners handed him a device, the officer held it up to the man's head, scanning him. The scanner made a light chirp sound, the father smiled.

“S-See? I told yo—” The officer goes over to scan the young boy. “Wait!” Before the father could intervene, the scanner beats loudly. The officers point their gun at the young boy, the father quickly maneuvered his son behind him. 

“Step out of the way sir.” 

The father held up his hand to the officers, “Please… he's just a little boy.”

“I won't ask again,” The officer said.

The father let out a cry, “I won't leave him behind.” 

“Suit yourself.” The officer shot the father, the man fell to the ground and suddenly, another bullet was fired and the officer fell as well. His teammates look around, their guns aiming everywhere. 

Just a few feet away, the teenagers were kneeling behind a bush. Lizzie kept her hands on MG and Kaleb, and Alyssa had hers on Jed to help them become invisible. Alyssa had shot the officer with her pistol, she had always been a good shot.

One of the officers was about to speak into his walkie talkie, but Lizzie quickly intervened and shot him down. His partner turned in their direction again, he started shooting wildly. Luckily, he missed them completely.

As for the young boy, he bolted away from the officer and was so close to reaching cover when the officer saw him, and shot at him. The boy fell into a patch of grass, Jed leveled his gun toward the officer and shot him. 

The gang all stood up quickly, splitting into two. Lizzie, MG and Jed went over to the officers, they patted them down looking for anything that could be useful. Alyssa and Kaleb went over to the young boy. 

After checking the officers, Lizzie went over to one of their trucks as MG did the same. Lizzie opened the door and climbed inside, an urgent voice came on the radio.

_“10-18, we have a gang of supernaturals by Wickery Bridge. They might have connections to the last group that split off. We need backup.”_

Lizzie looked through the windshield as her teammates who were busy with the boy. The blonde turned her attention back to the car and searched for any valuables. After finding nothing besides a half empty bag of chips, Lizzie went to the trunk and popped it opened. Luckily for her, she found a few first aid kits. 

Throwing off her backpack, she stuffed it with her findings and put it back on. She closed the trunk and walked over to her teammates who surrounded the young teary eyed boy.

At the sound of her approaching, Alyssa looked up at her, and for the first time in days showed some emotion in her eyes. “He doesn't want to leave his dad,” Alyssa explained. 

The young boy was kneeling beside his father, his small hands resting on the man's stomach. 

“We can't force him to come with us,” Jed says nonchalantly. Alyssa glared at him.

“You want to leave a kid behind?” 

The wolf glanced at Lizzie, “I'm just saying, he isn't our responsibility.” 

Lizzie ignored the two as they bickered and she walked closer to the boy and kneeled down to his level. She put on a smile, “Hey. What's your name?” 

The little boy didn't move, his chin dug into his chest and his eyes hid under his curly hair. “Pedro,” he muttered quietly. 

“Hi Pedro.” Lizzie put her hand in his shoulder. “I'm Lizzie.” The boy didn't reply, nor did he look away from his dad. “Where was your dad taking you?”

“We were leaving,” Pedro says softly, “To go to a s-safe place.” He sniffed. 

“You want to hear a crazy coincidence, Pedro?” Lizzie squeezed his shoulder softly. “We're going to a safe place too.” Pedro gazed over at her, his eyes filled with tears. 

“Where others are like you,” MG added. Pedro glanced up toward the vampire, he sniffed again. 

“You're like me?” Pedro asked.

MG nodded, but Kaleb answered. “Yeah, we all are.” To demonstrate this, Alyssa waved at Pedro before closing her fist, turning invisible. Pedro smiled, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“We're going back to a school, where you can use your magic and not be afraid of men like those guys.” Lizzie looked over to the officers. She turned back to the young boy, “You should come with us.”

“What about my dad?” Pedro asked, his lips quivering. 

Lizzie glanced down at his dad, she frowned. “I think it's too late for him.” Pedro furrowed his brows, he stared at Lizzie. “Listen to me,” Lizzie spoke to him, she used her other hand to hold both of his shoulders, turning his body to face her. 

“You can't stay here with him. More of those guys will come back, and they'll try to hurt you.”

“I don't want to die,” Pedro cried.

“And you won't,” Lizzie says to him. “If you come with us, we'll protect you.”

“And teach you how to fight those douchebags.” Kaleb motioned toward the officers. Pedro sniffed again, he looked at the officers. He turned back to Lizzie, she smiled at him encouragingly. 

“Do you want to come with us?” 

Pedro nodded quickly. Lizzie pulled the boy into a hug, he slowly hugged her back. After a few seconds, she pulled back from the boy. “Now, let's get out of here.” Lizzie stood up, she reached for Pedro's hand to help him stand. 

“Come on little warrior,” Kaleb says, offering his hand out to the boy. Pedro looks up at Lizzie, she nods at him and he let her hand go to run over to the vampire. 

“Are we taking those rides?” Jed asked, pointing at the officer's trucks.

Lizzie shook her head, “No, that'll be too obvious. We're taking the rest of the way stealthy.” She sent a look toward Alyssa. “Like I was trying to say before.”

“Alright, let's ride,” Kaleb says before walking forward. Lizzie waited until the rest of her team walked ahead of her, Alyssa stopped in front of her.

“That was nice of you.”

“It's what a good leader does,” Lizzie replied.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. “If only you had that humanity around with Julia.” The witch walked forward, Lizzie only let out a sigh before following her.

They were so close to home.

* * *

Eventually, the gang arrived at the front gate. The rest of the way was mostly quiet, they avoided any more confrontation much to Lizzie's request. Pedro had gotten tired halfway to the school so Kaleb carried the young boy on his back. 

Lizzie stood in front of the gate, she pressed her palm on a device engraved into the gate. It takes a second to scan her hand, and it chirped to life and the gate slowly opened. Lizzie stepped aside, letting her teammates walk ahead of her. 

Once Lizzie walked inside, she closed the gate. 

On their way to the school, there were several students around. Once most of them saw the gang, they waved happily. Lizzie's teammates socialized with their friends, and Pedro was left with Lizzie.

Lizzie walked inside the school, things seemed busy as it always was. At the new sights around him, Pedro held Lizzie's hand tightly. 

It didn't take long for someone to bump into Lizzie, and luckily it had been a friend.

“Thank god you're back.” Penelope pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey,” Lizzie replied.

“You had your sister worried, you know that?” Penelope pulled away from the hug. “Your dad was already a mess and then turned into a bigger one.”

“Thanks?” 

“Is everyone alright?” Penelope glanced behind Lizzie, noticing no one there. “Did everyone make it?”

Lizzie shook her head, “We lost Julia. Everyone else is fine.” 

Penelope sighed in relief. She looked down at Pedro for the first time. “Oh, who's this little guy?” 

“Pedro,” Lizzie says, “Triad took his dad, but we managed to save him.” Penelope kneeled down to level herself with Pedro. “Can you take him to Ms. Featherwood? She's good with kids, plus he might be sick.” Penelope nodded. Lizzie let go of Pedro's hand and smiled at him before Penelope took his hand.

Lizzie watched them walk away until they disappeared around a corner. Lizzie made her way over to her father's office, she wasted no time knocking and opened the door.

“How can we trust—” Dorian stopped talking once he saw Lizzie. The other adults, and teenager in the room turn to look at her. 

“Lizzie!” Josie ran over to her twin, wrapping her arms around Lizzie in a bone crushing hug. “Oh my God, you made it!” 

“Yeah.” Lizzie hugged her sister back. 

Their father walked over to the two and wrapped his arms around them. 

“We were about to send a search party,” Josie stepped back from the hug. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, we only lost Julia,” Lizzie said. “We also saved a supernatural boy, I'm not sure how old he is, probably under ten.”

“Okay, that's good. I'm glad that you're okay.” Alaric smiled, he still kept one arm around Lizzie's shoulders.

“Sorry to break this reunion,” Dorian said, “But we need to get back to this.” He motioned to Alaric's desk, it was littered with maps.

“Of course,” Alaric replied, he glanced at Lizzie. “Come on, join us.”

“What are we talking about?” Lizzie asked while her sister and father led her closer to the desk. 

“We gained more than we lost to our trip to Florida, we're running out of everything,” Josie explains. She and Lizzie stood in front of the desk, beside them was another blonde who smiled at Lizzie.

“Welcome back,” Cami greets her.

Lizzie smiled back at her, Alaric began to speak. “Before you came in, we were discussing what our next plan will be.”

“Your father thinks we should talk to Jeremy again,” Dorian says, “You know, the hunter who disappeared.”

“Why?” Lizzie inquired.

“When we came back from Florida, I learned that he made contact with us,” Alaric said. “He's asking us to escort a package to Fell's church.” Alaric pointed to a spot on the map, “He gives generous amounts of goods to us, and we need that now more than ever.”

“This doesn't sound right,” Emma said. “How do we know Jeremy is the one who contacted us? Doesn't he have a team of his own?”

“Of hunters,” Dorian added, “Should we really fall for this?”

“I trust Jeremy,” Alaric replied.

“But, can we trust his crew?” Cami asked. “Triad has been recruiting hunters from all over, they're going to use their knowledge against us. This could be a trap.”

“Don't we have other trade offers?” Josie asked.

“Not anymore, I think people are hiding. Triad has been coming down hard on supernaturals lately,” Alaric answered.

“Then, we have no choice,” Josie says.

“We do,” Emma replied, “We always have a choice.” 

“Josie's right,” Cami said. “We're running out of supplies as we speak. Not to mention we are losing too many of our vampires. Ms. Featherwood only has a handful of healing gel left.”

“Then we'll practice healing,” Emma suggested.

“You know most of the kids can't do that,” Cami commented.

“We only have until tomorrow to respond,” Alaric reminded the group. “We can't keep this debate going.”

“Let's call a vote then,” Dorian speaks. “All in favor of skipping this trade, raise your hand.” Dorian and Emma held their hands high, Dorian sighed. “If you think we should take this job, raise your hand.”

Josie held up her hand first, followed by Cami and Alaric. Lizzie understood Dorian and Emma's hesitantness, but she knew taking this job was for their people, aka, it was worth the risk. So, she raised her hand.

Dorian chuckled, “You know they'll always agree with what you say.” 

Alaric glanced at his daughters, he smiled. “I raised them to do what's best for everyone.” Alaric gazed at Dorian, “They're just picking the right choice.”

“Fine, just don't be surprised when you all get trapped.” Dorian made his way out of the room. 

“I'll check on the students.” Emma followed Dorian out of the office. Alaric sat down on his chair, he rested his elbows on the table while running his fingers through his hair.

“Don't worry dad,” Josie spoke, “We're doing the right thing. And when we come back, Emma and Dorian will see that.” 

“How about you two go get something to eat?” Cami turned to the girls, “Let's give your dad a little break.” Cami walked the girls out of the office before going off in her own direction. 

Josie turned to her sister, “You want to drop off your stuff?” Lizzie nodded silently and the siphoners made their way to their shared room. The minute they went into their room and Lizzie closed the door, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her again. 

“I really missed you,” Josie mumbled.

“It was only one night.” Lizzie chuckled to herself. She shrugged off her backpack the best way she could with Josie's arms still around her.

“It could've been an hour, I'd still miss you,” Josie replied. “It doesn't take that long to die, you know.”

“Stop.” Lizzie pulled away from her sister. “Come on, don't talk like that.”

“It's the truth.”

Lizzie nodded, “I know. But that doesn't mean I needed to be reminded of it. And FYI, I missed you too.” Her wrapped her arms around her sister before they pulled back.

Josie didn't reply, her smile faltered and her eyes averted to the floor. Lizzie squinted her eyes, “what is it?” 

“It's about mom.”

“Our mother's dead,” Lizzie says a little too quickly. Josie met her sister's eyes, knowing she'll have to correct herself.

“It's about Caroline.” Lizzie didn't reply, so Josie continued. “She sent another letter.”

“Did you read it?”

Josie walked over to her bed to pull out a letter from under her pillow. She walked back over to Lizzie and offered the note. 

Lizzie crossed her arms, and looked away. “I don't want to read what she has to say.”

“Lizzie…”

Lizzie shook her head, “No. Whatever she's written won't change anything.”

“She misses us.”

“If she missed us, she wouldn't have left six years ago,” Lizzie replied bitterly. Josie frowned, she dropped her hand that held the letter. “If she really missed us, she wouldn't be following that hybrid around

like a lost puppy.”

“She's trying her best to stop him,” Josie defended.

“More like she's trying to sleep with him,” Lizzie mumbled. The blonde turned to the door and opened it, “we should get something to eat before it's all gone.” She stepped out of the room and waited outside the door. She leaned against the door and waited for her sister to come out a few minutes later.

Together, the two walked to the dining room silently.

* * *

The next night, everyone had their game faces on. As most trade jobs went, Alaric and Cami settled in the front seats with a few students sitting in the back of the pickup truck, keeping their eyes out. Alaric always made it a point to show up a few minutes early to the meet up zone which left the kids sitting in anxious silence.

Penelope was the first to kill the silence, she shifted in her spot next to Josie while asking. “What do you guys think the package will be this time?” 

“Whatever it is, I just hope it isn't heavy,” says MG who sat across from Penelope and Josie. Beside him, was Lizzie fiddling with her fingers. 

“Don't you guys ever think what's inside half of the stuff we drop off?” Penelope asked.

“Sometimes,” Josie admitted. “But even if we ask, hunters will always keep their secrets.” 

As if on cue, the gang heard a car pulling up. Alaric and Cami quickly get out of the car as the kids disappear from sight. The car parks just behind Alaric's, a man comes out slowly. 

The man shuts his car door and ambled over to Alaric and Cami. “Dr. Saltzman?” 

Alaric nods, “That's me, where's Jeremy?”

The man shrugs, “He's gone AWOL for days now. Can't blame him, we're being picked off one by one.” The man looks past Alaric and Cami, as if he was expecting to see someone in the back of the truck. “You know how desperate Triad is getting now. Just last week, we lost a few men going on a supply run.”

“What about the package?” Cami asked, getting straight to the point. “Who are we dropping it off to?” 

“Daniel,” The man says. “He and a few of my guys will be waiting by Fell's church. Once you drop off the package, you'll get the goods you need. Just like a normal trade.” Cami and Alaric nodded, the man turned around to walk toward the trunk of his car. “I'd do it myself,” he says, “But you all know the dangers of traveling too far from home.”

He pulled out something rather large, and placed it over one of his shoulders. Alaric's eyes widened, “Is that a coffin?” 

The man nods before walking passed the pair. Alaric and Cami follow him to the pickup truck. “Who's in there?” Cami asked.

The man shrugged, “It's not my business to know. A few of my men have been scattered around the map, trying to stay in hiding, they found two coffins.”

“We're getting two?” Alaric asked.

The man placed the coffin into the back of the pickup truck, the invisible kids moved around a bit to leave enough room for the casket. “No, just this one. The other has been bidded off a few days ago, some of my best witches couldn't open it. So it's deadweight for us.” 

“Where exactly is Daniel taking this?” Alaric inquired, his eyes lingering on the coffin. 

“A high bidder, that's all you need to know.” The man secured the coffin for a few seconds before patting it. “Well, that's it. You two should get going though, Daniel doesn't like to wait.” 

And with that, the man hurriedly went back to his car, not even a second went by when the man sped off. Alaric and Cami stare at the coffin, the kids reappear. 

“We're transporting a body?” Josie's eyes were widened, the other kids all stared at the coffin. It didn't help that the thing took up most of the room in the trunk, but the thought of a body being taken to god knows where with the help of their team made Lizzie feel a little uneasy.

“I wasn't imagining we'd be taking something like this.” Alaric glanced around him for a second, he felt cautious. “We don't have time to talk about this though, you guys sit tight.” Alaric and Cami got back inside the car and Alaric started to drive.

The kids disappeared again, they tried their best to move around their small spaces to keep an eye out for anything. The ride was quiet for a few minutes until MG spoke. 

“I don't know if this would creep you out, but I can hear whoever's in there heart beats.”

Penelope groaned, “great. Now I know we're sending someone who's alive to where again? Oh wait, we have no idea.”

“This is a little creepy,” Josie muttered. “Did anyone realize that the hunter said they couldn't open it?” 

“Maybe whoever is in there can open it,” Penelope replied. “The hunter did mention something about another coffin, right? Maybe their witches who cast some spell on it.”

“They had a decent idea,” Lizzie speaks. “Hibernating away while the world is at war.” She furrowed her brows but remained focused on their surroundings. “Sleeping doesn't sound too bad right about now.”

“Here, here,” Penelope says. 

Silence soon surrounded the teenagers. Lizzie never minded the quiet, she could always feel at peace, even if it was just for a few moments. But tonight felt different, Lizzie wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that there was a person inside the coffin, unconscious and having no idea what was happening to them. Or maybe her mind was playing tricks again, Making her overly paranoid. But whatever it was, Lizzie wouldn't let herself become distracted. 

Not anymore.

Eventually, Alaric pulled up at Fell's church, or whatever was left of it.

And as Lizzie suspensions ran true, Daniel hadn't been waiting for them. So, something was wrong. Alaric and Cami got out of the car, they walked to the back and Alaric raised his hand, giving a signal. The kids appear.

“We'll check around for Daniel,” he tells the teenagers. “Stay alert.” 

The kids nod, as Alaric and Cami leave the scene, Penelope turns to the group. “Should we look around?”

“We have to stay here,” Josie said, she looked at the coffin. “We have to watch that, remember?”

“We all don't have to stay here,” Penelope climbed out of the truck, “Anyone wanna join me?”

“Sure,” Lizzie was about to climb out of the truck, but Josie stopped her.

“I think I should go,” Lizzie stopped and slowly sat back down. Josie climbed out of the truck. 

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, “why can't I go?”

“We should stay in pairs,” Josie shrugged. “Plus, someone has to watch that creepy thing and I don't want it to be me.” Penelope nodded in agreement and grabbed Josie by the wrist and the both of them disappeared. 

Lizzie shook her head, a aggrieved smile on her lips. Her sister wasn't exactly vague about doing the harder stuff. Funnily enough, she'd always want to do it when Lizzie did. Perhaps she didn't think Lizzie was capable, Like everyone else was. 

The siphoner would prove her sister wrong though, and she was getting ready to jump out of the car, but MG stopped her. “What are you doing?” The vampire whispered.

“You really think I'm going to sit here while everyone else is doing something?”

MG glanced at the coffin, “What about the coffin? Please don't leave me here with it.”

Lizzie smiled, “You're scared to be left alone?” MG nodded quickly, but before he could say anything, Lizzie placed her hand on the coffin. Lizzie could feel the magical barrier protecting whoevers inside. Her hand glowed for a short moment before she spoke out a spell and the coffin disappeared.

The siphoner looked back at the vampire, a smile tugging her lips. “Let's adventure, shall we?” the blonde jumped out of the truck but MG still hesitated. Lizzie stared at him, “What?”

“I think I'll just stay here.” 

“Aren't you a soldier, MG?” Lizzie asked, she adjusted her rifle to one hand. 

MG nodded slowly, “Well, i-i'd like to think so.”

“No one's going to pick a soldier who sits back all the time.”

“We all can't fight.” 

“Then what's the point?” she questioned. “We just sit and obey? That's not what a leader does.” Lizzie took a moment to collect her words, her now strong beliefs that were engraved into her mind. “My dad is teaching us how to be leaders, strong ones that can lead a pack and… And fight alongside them. How can we do any of that if we're always chosen to sit one out?” 

“I don't choose to sit out. It's just what my orders are,” MG said, his tone low.

“Maybe it's because you don't prove to them why you should be chosen.” Lizzie turned away from him, her eyes squinting to adjust to the darkness. “I'll prove myself,” Lizzie says, more to herself than to the vampire. “I'll prove to everyone.” Her voice was shaky, but she pushed through and stepped away from the truck.

She held her gun tightly in her hands, she could feel her palms becoming sweaty. But she needed to prove a point to MG, and to herself. 

She wasn't afraid.

Lizzie reached a far enough distance from the truck when MG vamped behind her. She could hear him like a whisper, she turned to gaze at the young soldier. The vampire sent her a smile, a nervous one but it'll do. 

Together, it didn't take long for them to spot a few abandoned cars parked around each other. The pair shared a look before observing the neglected vehicles. They held their weapons to their chests, Lizzie looked through one of the car's windows. No one was inside, Lizzie's gut was stirring nervously.

After they checked the other cars, and came to the conclusion that no one was here, they adventure on. 

The pair reached a quiet tomb. They walked as quietly as they could, but Lizzie was positive no one was here.

“So, I'll just say it.” MG stopped walking, “We've been stood up.”

“We have someone's body and not any supplies.” Lizzie sighed.

 _“Did you say body_?”

Lizzie and MG jumped, they pointed their guns toward the voice. A young man stood just before them, he stood farther inside the tomb, not daring to take another step. 

“Are you Daniel?” MG asked. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, his voice sounded weak, his eyes held dark circles. He looked utterly exhausted. 

“We're here for the trade,” Lizzie answered, she lowered her gun along with MG. 

“You made a mistake,” The man nearly mumbles, he was facing them but Lizzie wasn't sure he was looking at them. 

“Are you Daniel?” MG asked again, his voice more stern. 

“Yes,” Daniel confirmed, he blinked slowly. “You've made a mistake,” he repeats.

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow. 

“There is no trade. Not the one you hope for.” Daniel averted his eyes down at the ground, his head tilting slightly to the side. “You see, after Jeremy's absence, we were left out in the open. We were running out of things, people even.” Daniel paused for a lingering moment. “Someone had to do something, and I've been here for far too long. Betrayed by the one who leads us.”

“Okay, can you stop all the cryptics!” Lizzie nearly yelled, her heart beating rapidly. “Is this a trap?” 

Daniel starts to laugh, his eyes finally meeting Lizzie's. His sanity had long been gone, his laugh echoed throughout the tomb. “Do you want to know what's funny?” Daniel asked, Lizzie backed away. “He always plays the same trick,” Daniel giggled. “He always gets away with it, small groups needing supplies, etcetera and etcetera.” Daniel motioned his hands around. 

“But the thing is...” Daniel smiled. “When you hold no importance to the force,” Daniel says as he's eyes turn yellow. “You're stuck here!” He slammed his hands against an invisible barrier. 

Lizzie and MG hightailed it out of there, but not before hearing Daniel's last words; 

“You won't escape!” 

The pair ran from the tomb and made their way back to the car. Lizzie whistled before jumping to the trunk of the car, MG joined her with the whistling. The first pair to come back were Penelope and Josie, they rushed over to the car.

“What's going on?” 

“This is a—” A deafening crack interrupted MG. The vampire suddenly falls forward, his body falls onto the invisible coffin awkwardly. The witches all darted down, Penelope and Josie were on the other side of the truck, and Lizzie was trying her best to lie flat on her stomach in the trunk. 

“MG!” Lizzie shook the boy a little.

“Ugh,” the vampire groaned.

More shots fire as Alaric and Cami return to the car. They duck and dodge as the Triad officers march closer. Lizzie glanced between MG and the officers, she spotted MG's injury. A patch of blood colored the back of his shirt, near his shoulder blade.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asked loudly, her voice drowned by the sounds of the guns shooting all around her. 

MG rolled over to his side, “N-No.”

“Did it go straight through?” Lizzie questioned. The Vampire glanced at her but shook his head quickly. “We need to get it out!”

“No! Not now,” MG replied, “Just, teach those bastards not to mess with us.”

Lizzie frowned, deciding whether or not she should attend to her friend's injuries. They couldn't afford to lose another vampire, but as Triad stomped closer, she needed to fend them off. 

Siphoning from her weapon, Lizzie sat up in the trunk and held out her hand. “Incendia!”

Flames arose around the Triad officers. Many of them caught fire. Lizzie ducked back down and laid on her back, her sister and Penelope jumped into the trunk while throwing canisters at the officers. 

Bursts of gas and fire filled the air. Alaric and Cami hid in the smoke to run back to the car and hopped in. Alaric quickly started the car, the vehicle roared as he pressed the pedal. 

Once they were far enough from the officers, Lizzie turned her attention back to MG, who was barely hanging on by a thread.

MG struggled to sit up, the witches all turned to him. He noticed their worried gazes but quickly held up one hand. “I'm fine! I think it's a normal bullet. We should wait to get back to the sch—” Penelope flicked her wrist and MG's neck snapped hard. 

“That works.” Lizzie pulled the vampire toward her and turned him on his stomach. She dug through his back, her father's erratic driving was working against her but eventually, Lizzie pulled out a wooden bullet. 

Lizzie sighed before sitting back, her sister looked at her worriedly. Lizzie catches her sister's gaze and tilts her head. 

“We probably should've listened to Dorian.”

* * *

“I don't want to tell you I told you so.” Dorian says. The gang arrived back at the school and stood in the werewolf transition cell. “But, I told you so.” Dorian looked over at Alaric, who was kneeling down beside the casket. Beside Alaric was Cami, Emma, and Josie. Lizzie stood on the other side of Dorian, staring down at the mysterious coffin as well.

“Don't rub it in please.” Cami looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. 

“So this was just a trap.” Emma confirmed, she eyed the coffin suspiciously. “Then what are we doing with this thing? Toss it out?”

“No, there's a person inside,” Josie replied. “MG said he could hear a heartbeat.”

“Great,” Emma mumbled. 

“Maybe we should open it,” Josie suggested. Once her sister and the adults all looked at her like she was insane, she shrugged. “There's a person inside. Maybe they locked themselves in there to avoid what's going on right now, but if we open it, we could show them that they're safe here and maybe we'll get a new recruit.”

“That's not a bad idea,” Alaric replied, he glanced back at the casket. 

“But we don't know who's inside of there.” Emma crossed her arms, “What if there's someone out there looking for them?”

“Then, they'll be safe here,” Josie replied. “We rescue supernaturals, remember?”

“And what if someone comes back for them?” Emma asked, “Alaric, you mentioned no one could get this thing open?”

Alaric shook his head, “apparently not even that hunter's best witches.”

“And what if he was lying?” Dorian questioned.

“I doubt it.” Alaric stood up, “He said a high bidder was getting that coffin. And I'm pretty sure that bidder was Triad. Problem is, we were going to go down with them too.” 

“What would Triad do with this?” Dorian asked, “If no one could open it, why would they want their hands on it?”

“Power.” Cami shrugged. “It makes sense. If they're already recruiting hunters, they just need one thing that's more powerful than witches.”

“You think whoever's in here is stronger than all witches?” Dorian questioned. 

“Could be,” She replied. “But, whoever is in there, you have to admit they've got to be pretty strong for Triad to want them.” 

“So, then we have to keep them,” Josie says. 

“There's another one,” Alaric looked at Cami. “That hunter, he talked about bidding off another coffin.”

“To where?” Emma asked.

Alaric shrugged, “I have no idea.”

“If no one could open this one, they probably couldn't open the other one either,” Dorian pointed out. “They're most likely safe just how they are.”

“How do we know someone didn't open the other one?” Emma glanced at Dorian. “What if, what if whoever belonged to that one comes here for this one.” Emma motioned toward the coffin. “And I don't know, cause chaos.”

“Even if they managed to get here, we weren't the enemies,” Alaric said. 

“So, you'll willingly hand this off?” Dorian asked.

“If the time comes, maybe.” 

“What if we could use this as our advantage?” Cami suggested. “We could use some more power on our side.”

“How so?” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Even if we open this, how do we know whoever's inside will help us?”

“Maybe they won't,” says Cami, “Unless we hold something over them.”

“Like what?” Dorian inquired.

“The other Coffin,” Alaric mumbled.

Emma shook her head, “No. This has gone far enough, I think.” She pointed toward the coffin. “What if this person is meant to be kept away? What if we open this coffin and cause more destruction than we need?” 

“But what about the other coffin? If they already have it, Triad won't stop at nothing to open it. And, what if they do?” Cami looked around at everyone. “What if the one thing that could destroy us all is in our enemies hands.” She looked at the coffin. “And we could possibly have the solution.” 

“This is insane.” Emma shook her head.

“Triad works fast. If they don't have that other coffin they will soon enough. Why wait to see what they'll release when we have two people here who can open this one tonight.” Cami persuaded.

The adults glance at Josie and Lizzie. “Wait a minute,” Lizzie, who had been quiet throughout this discussion, held up her hand. “I am not taking another loss tonight. Shouldn't we at least sleep on this?”

“You don't have to do this,” Alaric says to Lizzie. “We could try other ways to open it, without using you at the expense.”

“No, it's okay,” Josie smiled. “We can do it.” She glanced at her sister, “A-at least I can.” 

Alaric nodded but sighed. “It's okay, we can figure something—”

“I can do it,” Lizzie interrupted.

Alaric gazed at her, “Are you sure?”

No, Lizzie thought, “Yes.” 

Josie stepped closer to the coffin and placed both of her hands on it. Lizzie followed suit and kneeled beside her sister. Once both of their hands were on the coffin, a red glow appeared as they sucked the magic away. 

Once the barrier was gone, the twins opened the coffin, the adults leaning close to find out just who this mystery person was.

Silence was the response to what was exposed. A young girl, auburn hair and pale skin. She wore all black, her hands rested over her stomach, a necklace hidden poking out from inside her fist. Her chest rose and fell slowly. 

Lizzie didn't know what everyone else was thinking, but this girl was elegantly _beautiful_. 

Josie put her hand on the girl's arm, it glowed momentarily before Josie pulled her arm back. “I think we just found the real deal.”

“She's a kid?” Dorian was the second person to speak. Before anyone could say anything, someone ran into the room.

“Hey!” Kaleb panted, “Team Z is back, but they've brought company.” Everyone turned to Kaleb before he vamped out of the room. Everyone shares a look with one another before quickly leaving the room, the twins close the coffin. They followed the adults to pursue what they've done most nights;

Fight until they can't.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I don't know how to feel about this story yet, I wonder if any of you like it so far ⊙﹏⊙ I'm not sure if I'll continue it though, but this is based off of Lizzie's last wish on season one where Hope wasn't born, but you can't write a Hizzie story without Hope xD. Anyways, if any of you have suggestions for where this story could go, I'm all ears!


End file.
